Утечка мозгов
«''Утечка мозгов»'' («утечка умов», от ) — процесс массовой эмиграции, при которой из страны или региона уезжают специалисты, учёные и квалифицированные рабочие по политическим, экономическим, религиозным или иным причинам. При этом странам, из которых происходит утечка специалистов, наносится весьма значительный экономический, культурный, а иногда и политический ущерб, и напротив, страны, принимающие и обеспечивающие специалистов-эмигрантов, приобретают огромный и дешевый интеллектуальный капитал. Аналогичный процесс вывоза за границу финансового капитала называют утечка капитала. Термин утечка мозгов был введен британским Королевским обществом для описания миграционных процессов в среде ученых и инженеров во время и после второй мировой войныThe brain drain: Old myths, new realities. В настоящее время это явление наиболее характерно для развивающихся стран, в частности бывших европейских колоний в Африке , на Карибских островах , а также бывших социалистических стран Восточной Европы. История Первые дошедшие до нас «сиддханты» (индийские научные сочинения) относятся уже к IV—V векам н. э., и в них заметно сильное древнегреческое влияние. Отдельные математические термины — просто кальки с греческого. Предполагается, что часть этих трудов была написана греками-эмигрантами, бежавшими из Александрии и Афин от антиязыческих погромов в Римской империи. Исход гугенотов из Франции (XVII в.) В 1685 г. французский король Людовик XIV прекратил действие Нантского эдикта своего деда, Генриха IV. Политика веротерпимости кончилась, Франция становилась строго католической страной, и все протестанты либо изгонялись, либо подвергались репрессиям по религиозному признаку. Гугенотов во Франции, по разным оценкам, было к тому времени от 200 до 1000 тыс.Encyclopedia Britannica, 11th ed, Frank Puaux, Huguenot, большая их часть эмигрировала в протестантские страны: Англию, Нидерланды, Швейцарию, Пруссию и др.Cape Town, South Africa — Surrounding Areas & Winelands — Franschhoek. Многие гугеноты были хорошо образованными людьми и играли важную роль в экономике Франции. Антисемитизм в предвоенной Европе (1933—1943) Антисемитизм в нацистской Германии и фашистской Италии, кульминацией которого стал Холокост, привел к массовой эмиграции ученых еврейского происхождения, в том числе знаменитых: Эйнштейна, Бора, Ферми (он был женат на еврейке). Утечка мозгов в истории Восточной Европы Одним из самых ранних примеров утечки мозгов является культурный упадок, произведенный нашествием гуннов на восточноевропейское государство Германариха, существовавшее в нижнем течении Днепра. В результате массовой эмиграции и истребления готов высокоразвитая черняховская культура прекратила своё существование и была заменена раннеславянскими культурами, стоявшими в то время на сравнительно низкой ступени развития. Аналогичный упадок был произведен в эпоху монгольского нашествия, когда квалифицированные ремесленники либо были проданы в рабство, либо бежали, каменное строительство на многие годы прекратилось, исчезло производство стекла и многие другие сложные ремесла. Большое количество ученых, высокообразованных специалистов было вынуждено уехать из страны в ходе революции 1917 года, гражданской войны и сразу после неё. Часть русских интеллектуалов была просто выслана на «философском пароходе». thumb|300px|right|[[Берлинская стена в 1975 г.]] Из послевоенной восточной Германии на запад, по некоторым оценкам, до 1961 г. бежало около 3,5 млн чел., т.е до 20 % населенияDowty, Alan (1989), Closed Borders: The Contemporary Assault on Freedom of Movement, Yale University Press, p.122., преимущественно молодые люди, получившие хорошее образованиеHarrison, Hope Millard (2003), Driving the Soviets Up the Wall: Soviet-East German Relations, 1953—1961, Princeton University Press, p.100.Volker Rolf Berghahn, Modern Germany: Society, Economy and Politics in the Twentieth Century, p. 227. Cambridge University Press, 1987. Для усиления охраны границы в августе 1961 г. правительство ГДР возвело знаменитую Берлинскую стену, ставшую символом «железного занавеса». Только в первый год после вступления в Европейский союз около 100 тыс. поляков прибыли на работу в Великобританию , из них 40 % с высшим образованиемSpecial report: Finance for Poles in Britain. Jo Thornhill, Mail on Sunday, reports from Warsaw. November 4, 2007.. В настоящее время этот поток уменьшается , но не остановленUK Poles return home. The Telegraph. February 21, 2009.. Утечка мозгов в Российской Федерации 1990-е Согласно заявлению статс-секретаря министерства образования и науки РФ Дмитрия ЛивановаМинистерство образования обеспокоено «утечкой мозгов» из России, за период времени с 1989 года по 2004 год из России уехало порядка 25 тысяч ученых, а 30 тысяч работают за рубежом по временным контрактам. Ливанов отмечает, что «это наиболее востребованные ученые, находящиеся в продуктивном научном возрасте. …Сегодня число занятых в науке в России составляет порядка 40 % от уровня 90-х годов». Согласно неправительственным источникамМаксим Киреев Исход ученых умов Der Spiegel 08.10.2010, только «за первую половину 90-х годов из страны выехало не менее 80 тысяч ученых, а прямые потери бюджета составили не менее $60 млрд.» (Российский фонд фундаментальных исследований). Владимир Зернов, ректор Российского Нового Университета заявил, что «если бы те специалисты, которые выехали за границу начиная с 70-х годов, готовились в университетах США и Западной Европы, то на их подготовку пришлось бы потратить более $1 трлн. Также следует указать, эти данные никак не учитывают потери от оттока ноу-хау» Россия потеряла от «утечки мозгов» $1 трлн. Сергей Шалманов. Между тем, согласно данным фонда «Открытая экономика», отъезд российских учёных за рубеж не только не уменьшается, но существенно возрос за последние годы (1990) при этом расширяется география оттока. Анализ, проведенный на основе базы Scopus, показал, что более 50 % публикаций российской научной диаспоры идут из США. При этом наиболее цитируемые российские учёные также работают в США — на их долю приходится 44 % всех ссылок (период после 2003 года). Лидируют по индексу цитируемости выпускники МГУ, вторые — выпускники МФТИ. На долю российских учёных, работающих в России, приходится всего 10 % ссылок . 2000-е Директор по исследованиям фонда «Открытая экономика» Иван Стерлигов отметил, что после 2000-го года в основном уезжают молодые исследователи и студенты — более 4000 человек в год. Причем учиться в вузы едут в основном в Германию, где сейчас приблизительно 12,5 тысяч студентов из России (в 2001 году их было 800). Получать же степень PhD наши молодые специалисты предпочитают в США, где в 2006 году защитились 183 человека (в 1997 г. — 74). Тенденция в 2009 году — переезд российских учёных в страны Юго-Восточной Азии, в том числе в СингапурDie Musterinsel kämpft gegen den Brain-Drain , где, как сказал Иван Стерлигов, предлагают очень хорошие условия для работы. Евгений Кузнецов отметил, что Россия только набирает силу по числу уехавших специалистов. По его данным, первое место по этому показателю занимает Великобритания, которую ежегодно покидают 1 млн 441 тысяч лиц с высшим образованием (в их числе не только ученые). Для Германии — это 817 тысяч и для России — чуть более 200 тысяч человек.Татьяна Зимина «Утечка мозгов или циркуляция талантов?» 2010-е В 2011 году только 36 000 человек покинули РФ, при этом большинство из них уезжало в страны бывшего СССР, такие как Узбекистан и Армения . В 2012 году это число резко возросло до 122751, а в 2013 году составило 186382. Причины * Низкий уровень комфортности среды обитания; * Низкий уровень оплаты труда; * Неудовлетворительная материально-техническая и приборная база; * * Научный и материальный успех за рубежом многих ученых, покинувших Россию;Т. И. Ульянкина РУССКИЕ УЧЕНЫЕ-ЭМИГРАНТЫ В ВЕЛИКОБРИТАНИИ (1917—1940-е гг.) // ИИЕТ РАН. Годичная научная конференция 1998. М.: ИИЕТ РАН, 1999, с.242-247. * Бюрократизм и волокита в своей стране, блокирующие возможность продуктивного труда; * Полное отсутствие соблюдения авторского права. Государственные программы С сентября 2012 года действует "Государственная программа по оказанию содействия добровольному переселению в Российскую Федерацию соотечественников, проживающих за рубежом" Государственная программа по оказанию содействия добровольному переселению в Российскую Федерацию соотечественников, проживающих за рубежом. Программа предусматривает меры по приёму переселяющихся людей, возмещение затрат на переезд и выплату единовременного пособия на обустройство (подъёмные).Заседание Правительства 24 сентября 2015 По программе прибыли в РФ в 2014 и 2015 году более чем 100 тыс. человек ежегодно. Более 98% переселенцев граждане СНГ. Основными странами-источниками в 2015 году являются Украина, Казахстан, Узбекистан. Из так называемых стран дальнего зарубежья лидируют страны Балтии, ФРГ и Израиль. Почти 41% прибывших соотечественников имеют высшее либо неоконченное высшее образование, 43% – среднее специальное образование, 73% переселенцев трудоспособного возраста и 23% – это дети. В 2015 году стартовал проект по переселению учёных и научных работников. К сентябрю 2015 года 44 учёных, которые имеют степени докторов и кандидатов технических, экономических и медицинских наук, уже переселились в Россию, а 21 человек находится в стадии оформления. При этом РАН в 2015 году ведёт речь о 420 инженерах и учёных, занимающихся наиболее актуальными научными и технологическими проблемами. Статистика Согласно данным Федеральной Службы Государственной Статистики международная миграция имеет следующую структуру по странам и годам (отсортировано по 2013 году, по 5 стран с самой большой миграцией в каждой категории): Утечка мозгов из других регионов Африка Из ЮАР после отмены политики апартеида в 1994 году уехало по разным оценкам от 1 до 1.6 млн людей с высокими профессиональными или организационными навыками. В частности, эмигрировали более 45 % врачей. По оценкам бюро статистики ЮАР, каждый такой отъезд повлёк за собой в среднем потерю работы 10 неквалифицироваными работниками en:Economy of South Africa#Human capital flight, что серьёзно угрожает экономическому благополучию данного регионаhttp://jae.oxfordjournals.org/cgi/content/abstract/13/suppl_2/ii15 World Bank, IMF study 2004http://www.equinetafrica.org/bibl/docs/healthpersonnel.pdf Health Personnel in Southern Africa: Confronting maldistribution and brain drainhttp://www-ilo-mirror.cornell.edu/public/english/protection/migrant/download/imp/imp52e.pdf Skilled Labour Migration from Developing Countries: Study on South and Southern Africa. Чтобы остановить этот процесс, ЮАР пыталась добиться от других стран прекращения найма на работу докторов, получивших образование в ЮАР South Africa appeals to Canada to stop recruiting its MDs — CMAJ Article, 2001South Africa appeals to Canada to stop recruiting its MDs. По некоторым оценкам, утечка мозгов ежегодно обходится африканскому континенту свыше 150 тыс. высококвалифицированных работников и 4 млрд долларов общих экономических потерьBrain drain in africa. Только из Эфиопии между 1980 и 1991 гг. уехало 75 % квалифицированных работников, что считают одной из причин крайней бедности этой страны. Считают, что в Чикаго ученых из Эфиопии работает больше, чем во всей этой стране. Кроме Эфиопии наиболее пострадавшими от утечки мозгов странами считаются Нигерия и КенияMore Ethiopia doctors in Chicago than Ethiopia. Из Ганы между 1993 и 2000 гг. эмигрировало 68 % медицинского персонала, 448 докторов или 54 % выпускников медицинских вузов уехало на работу за границу с 1999 по 2004 гг. При этом в Гане всего около 2 тыс. докторов или один врач на 11 тыс. населения, в то время как в США один врач приходится на каждые 2 тыс. населенияReversing the brain drain | Labor & Employment > Human Resources & Personnel Management from AllBusiness.com. В своей речи в 1998 г. президент Южной Африки Мбеки заявил: «В нашем мире, в котором генерация нового знания и его приложение к изменению уровня жизни является тем двигателем, с помощью которого человеческое общество удаляется от варварства, разве не нуждаемся мы в том, чтобы вернуть сотни тысяч африканских интеллектуалов из их эмиграции в Западной Европе и Северной Америке, чтобы воссоединить их с теми, кто еще остается на наших берегах?»Thabo Mbeki. (08-13-1998) The African Renaissance Statement Office of the Executive Deputy President. Для возвращения и устройства высокообразованных экспатриантов в Африке существуют специальные агентстваCheap Xanax Online. Вест-Индия Более 80 % образованных уроженцев Ямайки проживает за границей своей родиныStudy finds small developing lands hit hardest by 'brain drain', DUGGER, Celia, New York Times, 25 October 2005, высылая часть заработанных денег своим семьям, которые составляют около 18 % валового национального продукта этого островного государстваBrain drain or export earnings? — BBCCaribbean.com. Аналогично значительная часть населения других островов Карибского бассейна проживает за границами своей родины, из них до 80 % выпускников колледжей Гренады, Суринама, Гаити и Гайаны, большинство которых эмигрировало в СШАLatin America Shouldn’t Bet Everything On Remittances — World Bank. См. также * Иммиграция населения * Антиинтеллектуализм * Гамов, Георгий Антонович Примечания Ссылки * Смирнова Л. «Утечка умов» в Соединенные Штаты из развивающихся стран в начале 1970-х годов Расы и народы. Вып. 6. — М.: Наука, 1976. — C. 102—118 * Чем опасна «скрытая» утечка мозгов * Наукоград против утечки мозгов * Brain fall * Утечка мозгов или циркуляция талантов? * Исследование российской научно-технологической диаспоры в развитых странах: условия и возможности возвращения научных кадров и использование потенциала. Категория:Труд Категория:Эмиграция